A New Path
by The Dragon's Kunoichi
Summary: Ryu's life has changed over the years. The one thing he has been wanting to do for so long will finally be realized. Spoiler Alert: Do Not Read If You Haven't Played Ninja Gaiden 3 yet.


**A/N: Spoiler Alert**

**Do not read if you have not played Ninja Gaiden 3. Contains pieces of the story from game.**

**This is something I actually thought of right away. There will be a similar fic coming out soon with the same idea but will be a chapter fic.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

R & R

~.~.~.~.~

**~A New Path~**

He didn't really like to spare with a wooden sword. Usually, he would just use his family's heirloom. But because he was sparring with Sanji, he thought this would be an exception and try to go easy on him. Ryu promised Sanji years ago that he will train with him whenever he wanted to after the boy saved his life. Sanji was overjoyed that he would finally get to train with his mentor personally.

They began their daily training that day in the middle of the village. Ryu thought it would be a great idea because he would be able to see Kasumi from there. While Sanji practice striking with his own wooden sword, Ryu would occasionally glance at the former Mugen Tenshin Princess. Kasumi made it a habit to greet everyone in the village since she began living there before she would go on and do her own activities. He had never seen her happier than ever but more that day.

Kasumi would see him glance at her, and she would smile. He would smile underneath his mask as well. She had only lived with them for several months now, and everyone adored her. The children had a great time in her company while the elders enjoyed her kind nature. His father even liked Kasumi. He told his son that marrying Kasumi was a wise choice by not only strengthen their bond with the Mugen Tenshin but to keep from getting into trouble. He didn't know what he meant by that.

Months before their marriage, Kasumi was allowed back into her village after they defeated DOATEC. Since then, she had slowly gained her honor back. She was even able to make amends with Ayane and Hayate. She seemed happy then until the clans thought of marring her off to the Hayabusa Clan. While she was upset at first, Kasumi didn't protest for Ryu was the person she would ever agree to marry. She had been in love with him for so long that she at least wanted one of her dreams to become a reality: marriage with the man she loved. Ryu didn't protest either since he had grown fond of Kasumi over the years as her guardian. However, he doubted himself as the type to settle down. He never once considered marriage before.

Things changed when Kasumi was chosen as his bride. Ryu question their decision only to find the answer obvious. Kasumi may have been trying to regain her family, she was of "royal" blood. Coming from the head family, Kasumi was the best choice to be his wife.

Hayate was only happy that he didn't have to go hunting her down anymore, but Hayate would hunt down Ryu if he broke his little sister's heart. Ryu gave his word that he wouldn't. Life was becoming enjoyable with Kasumi. Certain times, they would spend some time with one another. It didn't take long for Ryu to fall in love with her. He thought it was because he had somehow always been.

Ryu couldn't stop thinking of her especially after she told him the night before that she was with child. His child.

While marriage was something he rarely thought of, becoming a father wasn't. It was because of Canna. A little girl he grew fond of and asked him to be her father when she had lost her own. He had considered being her father after he saved her. He really wanted to be with her and raise her as his own, but decided against it. He would never be able to replace her real father.

Years had passed, yet he still though of maybe one day becoming a father. Now he was able to do so with Kasumi at his side. A new path was creating itself and he couldn't wait to walk it. The path of fatherhood.

Kasumi had only told him and has yet to tell anyone else. She wanted to tell him first before anyone. Ryu was overjoyed to be the first person to know. He told her that he wanted to tell his father himself. Kasumi decided to let him do as he pleased as long as she got to tell everyone else.

"What's going on Master Ryu?"

Ryu had suddenly remembered he was training Sanji. Sanji was at his side as they watched Kasumi being surrounded by the village. Ryu thought Kasumi wouldn't mind if he told his student the news.

"I'm going to be a father."

~.~.~.~.~


End file.
